Here's to changing time!
by rorike
Summary: He glanced at the boy, moving his gaze steadily to the right as he focused on a sign which vaguely looked like a muggle map. He looked again casually and moved nearer to the bench, his stare not lingering for long on anything. Moving forward then sitting down and crossing his legs he pulled a book out of his muggle bag... Title says all really. Involves slash. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

He glanced at the boy, moving his gaze steadily to the right as he focused on a sign which vaguely looked like a muggle map. He looked again casually and moved nearer to the bench, his stare not lingering for long on anything. Moving forward then sitting down and crossing his legs he pulled a book out of his muggle bag and started flicking through pages as if absent-mindedly. He continued to flip page after page even after he felt a burning gaze observe him from behind round spectacles, belonging to the person sharing his bench.

Yes, it was his bench now. Quite comfortable too.

When the gazing persisted for about more than five minutes, he snapped his book shut loudly, spooking the children playing nearby in the swings and also gaining a flinch from his watcher. Success.  
Satisfied from the attention he then strode away in long straight gaits making sure to pause at the map again and press another lingering glance at the boy, successfully keeping his attention.  
He smirked at the boy when he noticed his disgruntled face, eliciting another questioning stare before he apparated away in mid daylight, in a busy park, especially in front of all the muggles! Before he went he saw the boy's mouth open and close imitating a fish, showing his disbelief.

Harry stared in absolute shock, his mouth gaping.

Not for long though. Quickly regaining his senses he jumped up and saw the children nearby staring at him as if he was an absolute lunatic. Hadn't they seen the strange man that just apparated? His long white hair had been like flashing neon signs!

Harry expected their reactions to be a bit more extreme at the sight of magic. He looked at the children again, to see if he could judge anything from their playing. But there was nothing. They were still carrying on with their game albeit very warily since he was blatantly staring at them.

As soon as he realised he was staring he stopped. He didn't want them to think he was some nasty paedophile about to kidnap them or something. Harry walked away from the bench, his hand in his pocket fiddling with his wand, unable to prevent thoughts from assaulting his mind.

Who was that? Was it a Death Eater? No it couldn't be, they won't be able to pass the wards. Was it one of the guards from the Order? If it was, he never saw him at Sirius's… The thought trailed off as a sense of deep sadness and guilt rushed through him. And he was doing so well today; not thinking of Sirius's…the events that took place.

A few moments passed while Harry successfully regained control over his emotions. He chuckled bitterly, it had taken a close's ones death after his reckless actions for him to finally improve his Occlumency. Clearing his mind came more easily, now that he had a reason for it.

Wasn't there a huge punishment for using magic in front of muggles? If his big get up for his trial last year was any indication. Then remembering Dobby's stunt before his second year, he groaned. The ministry was going to think he did magic in front of muggles then arrest him again like last year! Harry resigned himself to his fate with a sigh.

He walked up to the map and looked to see what the man had been trying to find. There was nothing special, just the usual map that's been there ever since he lived with the Dursley's.

He suddenly remembered the man's smirk. Where had he seen it before…it was so very familiar. He thought and thought but couldn't remember. Harry groaned and rubbed his hair in frustration. He hated it when information eludes him like this. So close but still not getting there.

Where had he seen cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features before? Instantly Harry was on guard, his hand in his pocket tightened around his wand. Anyone that looked like the ferret was bound to be a Death Eater. He cursed to himself for not realising this sooner and moved away from the children, in case the death eater decided to come back. He didn't know Malfoy had any other relatives other than his parents. But this one clearly resembled his school rival and so he was sure it was a Malfoy.

Walking along the pavement, Harry saw a white light coming from behind the thicket of bushes across the road, the exact same thicket he had first seen Padfoot. But instead he saw a flash of pale blonde hair which looked white in the light and instantly tensed. He took his wand out of his pocket, careful not to accidentally summon the knight bus, and crept stealthily across the road. His heart beating fast, he approached the tall man from behind through an opening. Looking at his slender frame, Harry decided he might just be able to apprehend this death eater without using his wand and risking expulsion again. Just as he started to jump, his foot caught on the root of a tree and he went sprawling on top of the blonde man his wand falling out of his hand and glasses falling off.

"Ow!" The death eater exclaimed.

Everything was blurry. Great, now he was both wand less and blind. Next time he won't bother with sneaking around, he was just going to go for it. He moved his hands and accidentally pulled a strand of hair from the struggling body underneath gaining another, "Ow!" and a, "What are you doing?" Two hands pushed him off, "That was my hair, you bastard!"

The drawl was so familiar, that Harry started to renew his efforts in looking for his wand and glasses. The body he was lying on struggled as they both fought trying to gain dominance and pin the other to the ground. Finally the blonde man succeeded and held Harry against the ground, both of them out of breath. Harry struggled wildly, he was not going to die like this! He hadn't even fulfilled that cursed prophecy yet! He didn't want Dumbledore to find him dead after disobeying him like a petulant child. And not staying within the wards just because he was angry at the world and Dumbledore for everything that was his life.

Harry brought his leg up and kneed the man in the stomach and saw the blurry face grimace in pain and gasp not expecting that, but his grip didn't waver. Only now the man was pinning his thighs with his knees, not making the same mistake twice. Harry groaned, the knees digging onto his thighs were painful as the man's weight was fully on him now. "Get off me! You're heavy, you asshole!"

"One moment, you idiot!" The biting reply came, then a pause, "…What did you just imply Potter?!" Harry could just make out a glare forming on the face above him. Harry stared bewildered, trust a Malfoy Death Eater to worry about what he said about his weight, instead of finishing off the so called boy who lived who humiliated their master by surviving and just living his life. He was sure it was a Malfoy now - narcissist git, Harry thought in vindication as he listened to the mutterings above, in growing curiosity. "Stupid Harry! Making me do this."

"Brainless the whole lot of them…" Harry felt his hands being manoeuvred above his head, and stayed still waiting for chance for the grip to slacken to make his escape. As if reading his thoughts the Malfoy's hands tightened instead eliciting a wince of pain from Harry. The man didn't say any spells but he did do something, as Harry's hands felt something ice cold slip around and hold his hands in place. The man let go of his hands but remained kneeling on his thighs, which were numb from the pain now. It was going to be one hell of a pins and needles when he gets off…if he gets off.

Harry felt true panic now that the adrenaline had worn off and just managed to keep the sting in his eyes at bay, to not show his enemy how discomforted he actually was under the mercy of some nameless Death Eater. His despair must have shown on his face as the man sighed, "Oh my dear Harry," the weight on his knees shifted slightly, "You are expected so much at this age."

Okay…No way. The sting in his eyes completely disappeared. What the hell is he going on about now?! There was a hand stroking his hair. Now this was really freaking him out. A random man that looks like Malfoy who may be a Death Eater and also deluded was showing him affection in…in that way!

Harry shook his head to get rid of the hand, "Get off me!" He struggled again, his strength renewed, "Who the hell are you anyway?!"

The deluded man stopped, "Oh yes, you wore glasses at this age," he promptly turned to look and shoved out his hand when he found what he was looking for. His wand and spectacles flew to his hand. He then waved a hand at the glasses to clean them up and with a gentle hand that surprised Harry, he guided them to his face.

Suddenly everything became clearer, Harry blinked to clear his vision and looked at his captor in shock. It was Malfoy, the ferret face, he was very sure now. But confusingly he looked older, in his mid to late twenties and with longer hair. His features were still pointed and aristocratic, but it was clear he wasn't the same Malfoy from his fifth year.

"Malfoy?!" Harry opened his mouth in indignation, still angry at the ferret for what did in Umbridge's squad and blurted the first thing out in his head, "Why do you look so old?"

Harry swallowed as Malfoy's gaze gained a glint, "You know…I believe you called me fat and old in the same day," then he sniffed and pointedly turned his head away in that arrogant pureblood way of his as if Harry had gravely offended him and is waiting for him to apologize.

When Harry kept staring at him as if confunded in every way, Malfoy lost the playful glint in his eyes as grief and realisation overtook his features. "Merlin! I keep forgetting you are not him," his voice cracked, but cleared his throat and continued, "…" or at least tried to and took in a deep breath that sounded like a sob.

Okay…things got awkward pretty fast, Harry was prepared to deal with fighting but crying was a whole other level. There was reason he avoided Ron-Hermione fights, he didn't know how to deal with a crying Hermione. How the hell was he supposed to deal with a Malfoy a male, especially a crying one?! Ron had never cried in front of him so he was inexperienced in these matters. Mind you, the last thing he wanted was his best mate crying in front of him, the worst case scenario would be if he ran away when the waterworks started.

It was clear that this Malfoy had no intention of killing him, if the body that fell on him and was currently sobbing his heart out while burrowing his face into Harry's neck, was any indication. This was very awkward, he could feel warm tears slide down his neck and the other's body shuddering while heavy grieving sobs wrenched out of him. This level of intimacy was very strange for Harry especially from Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis rival; the most anyone had touched him were those lung squeezing hugs from Hermione and Mrs Weasley. Harry started to feel a slight pity, which was the last thing he wanted. "Uh…" Harry shuffled his body, him arms still pinned above his head by some sort of spell wouldn't budge and his hands were freezing. "Malfoy my hands!"

Malfoy muttered and his bound hands were free. But Malfoy was still latched onto him and it looked like he had no plan to move anytime. Harry didn't have the heart to push him away as Malfoy was still sobbing into his neck as if he had lost everything. If Harry pushed him away now, it would be downright cruel, something a person like Dudley might do to take advantage or even worse Voldemort.

Deciding that Malfoy wasn't in any state to kill him and was just deluded, Harry brought his hands up to Malfoy's hair and pathetically petted it with both hands, "Um…there there…" He winced at his own attempts at comfort. But to his own surprise Malfoy's arms went around him in an embrace and whispered, "Hold me?"

Harry stuttered and blushed, "What…uh…oh?" Malfoy must have been more confused than he thought, but he slowly brought his arms around and hesitated before placing them on Malfoy, as if what he was touching was going to explode. When he completed his actions he winced and thought about how he managed to get into a situation like this.

Malfoy gave a watery chuckle, "Eloquent as always Harry, but I never realised how sweet you were at this age." Harry was mortified to realise how he automatically relaxed into the forced embrace. When Malfoy's sentence ran through in his head his eyes widened. Malfoy spoke as if he had known him before, and he looked older…All the facts suddenly merged and Harry was swept with a horrified realisation as he thought of Hermione and what happened in his third year. "You…" Harry cleared his voice, "You didn't use a time turner Malfoy?"

"I knew you'd get there in the end, my dear sweet Harry," Malfoy directed a fond, proud grin at him and Harry had to look away as the compliment made him blush. And he wasn't sure what to think about his apparent relationship with Malfoy in the future. His only experience at a relationship had been Cho and that awkward kiss…Harry avoided thinking about that, it had ended in disaster.

Another realisation came, "You're messing with the timeline, and you shouldn't have met me!" Hermione had drilled into his head about the dangers in messing with time.

Malfoy replied again in that distant tone, "Why, that was the whole point." Harry stared, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Why exactly are you here?"

"Finally! He asks the right question," Malfoy drawled in that smug tone, and Harry relaxed in relief, at least the crying stopped but there was still a major issue to be discussed.

When Malfoy was about to start talking, Harry heard a vehicle pass. Only then he realised where exactly they were, unsafe and a long way from the wards. He quickly whispered, "Not here," and got up successful dislodging Malfoy from himself and then straightening out he snatched his wand from Malfoy's hand.

Harry said, "We need to get into the wards," and Malfoy's eyes lit up in understanding and quickly made himself presentable. When they reached nearer to Private Drive, Harry swore.

Now how on earth was he going to smuggle Malfoy past the guard from the Order and even worse past the Dursleys?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry came to a stop abruptly. That's it. "Okay Malfoy," Harry looked at the older Malfoy, "I need you to wait right here, I'm going to run and get my invisibility cloak."

Malfoy gave him a pondering look and said, "You don't really need to Potter," he paused and walked right off towards the house before Harry could stop him. "Malfoy!" Harry furiously whispered, "Get back here now!" Harry suddenly remembered why he hates Malfoy.

Great, now Malfoy was going to cause an even bigger paradox! Once he gets discovered by one of the Order Members, that's it for him. Merlin knows what will happen!

Harry quietly cursed and hurried after Malfoy to grab and stop him before any more damage could be done. Malfoy turned before Harry could reach him and said, "Only you can see me," he looked down his nose at Harry, his height giving him an unfair advantage, "Why do you think those muggles never noticed when I apparated, right in front of their muggle noses."

Harry glared, but thought to keep his voice down, "Telling me this before would have helped." He thought of what he must have looked like to those children staring intently at an empty space next to him, then enquired, "Why can't anyone see you?"

"I will explain when we get to your bedroom," Malfoy looked pointedly at the door. "Oh right!" Harry quickly fumbled with his keys and opened the doors slowly as to not wake the Dursleys. Harry looked at Malfoy and put a finger to his lips, as they sneaked across the hall and up the stairs.

Harry only let out a breath when they were safely in his room and the door shut. Malfoy looked at him strangely, "Are you always this careful when entering your own house?" He looked like he already knew the answer to that, but was testing whether Harry would say the truth or just come up with something else.

Harry just shrugged it off, Malfoy's piercing stare unsettling him, "Just didn't want to deal with them when they woke up." Malfoy didn't turn his gaze away. Harry found it unpleasant that his current Slytherin rival knew more about him than Harry him.

Harry quickly took a seat on the bed avoiding the awkward silence that emerged, and pointed at the desk chair, "Uh…Please sit down?" He just didn't know how to deal with a future Malfoy, who wasn't very unpleasant and Harry had also noticed that he didn't use "mudblood" when referring to those muggles. So future Malfoy couldn't be that bad if he had changed that much already, so he just decided to go with the polite approach for now.

Malfoy looked at him amused, "Harry why so polite?" He sat down gracefully on the chair and crossed his legs, looking very much like the arrogant prat he was…is? "I have to admit, you've surprised me though…" he paused.

Harry fiddling with a loose thread from his duvet was startled when Malfoy's hand grabbed him preventing the irritating action, "You habits never change do they?" Malfoy then took the duvet and waved his hand quickly fixing the tear.

Harry looked at him indignantly, now he had nothing to fiddle with, but was still amazed at the magic performed flippantly without a wand so he gasped, "How did you do that?!"

Malfoy ignored him, "As I was saying before, I am very surprised…" he gave a look that stopped Harry questioning him at once. Harry realised it was a stern stare that one of his professors might give Hermione when she insistently asks questions and was baffled when he thought of this Malfoy's age. Harry shook his head in wonder, this really is an older Malfoy.

Malfoy continued, "I thought that you being the reckless Gryffindor you are would take me a long time to convince you." He looked at Harry questioningly.

"Well you thought wrong," Harry snapped at him, "Would you just hurry up and tell me what the hell you are doing here?" He was tired of Malfoy telling him things with double meanings. It would be better the sooner Malfoy goes back to his to his own time.

"Fine," Malfoy looked offended, which almost made Harry feel guilty but he pushed it away. Malfoy pulled out a bag by waving his hand and gave it to Harry. Harry reluctantly accepted it as Malfoy started, "This is a very important bag Potter," he waved a hand and a small box the size of his palm flew out of the bag, "I will need you to keep it safe and a secret," At Harry's questioning look he waved a hand again and the box expanded, Harry realised it was stone and there were engravings on it. Malfoy opened the box and turned it towards Harry.

It was a Pensieve.

Malfoy brought his hand to his head and pulled out white translucent memories and placed it in the Pensieve. He repeated this a few times his face a look of concentration the said, "I wasn't sure how else to convince you," Malfoy warned him, "I have not covered up anything so what you will see is the truth, and there may be details that are upsetting." Malfoy stood up, "The world is at stake Harry," his eyes shone in despair, "Please watch and understand why we had to do it."

Malfoy looked as if begging him so Harry nodded and grit his teeth in determination deciding to see what made Malfoy so troubled, "Let's start."

He stood and leaned over placing his face in the memories. Then he was falling, darkness rushing by, he caught glimpses of faces and voices. Everything rushed by and if it was possible he fell faster until he finally landed, on a royal red sofa, one that probably belonged to a palace he decided after he looked at the careful embroidery on the cloth.

He turned sharply when he heard Lucius Malfoy's sharp tone, "Narcissa no one must know." He took in his surroundings and saw that it was a rich grand living room themed with red colours. It looked very luxurious. He saw Lucius Malfoy gripping Narcissa Malfoy's elbows in a tight grip. "Lucius, he cannot help it." Harry then glimpsed a small blonde head peeking inside behind a door hidden from both his parents. He looked about five years old and was so adorable that Harry grinned.

Lucius then sighed in aggravation and letting go of Narcissa he walked up and down the room in obvious agitation. Narcissa looked at him, "The Malfoy's may be pureblood," she walked calmly to the recliner keeping poise and moving elegantly, "But it is no secret that the Black's have had dark creature blood for centuries," she sat gracefully, "It was expected to pass on, another who inherited it is my sister Bellatrix."

Lucius looked at her aghast. Harry was surprised at the amount of emotion Lucius Malfoy showed in front of his wife. "She is insane, it won't be long before it consumes Draco." Lucius looked miserable. Harry saw mini-Draco start to look scared at all the talk of insanity.

Narcissa looked at Lucius, "Come sit, husband," and at her expected stare Lucius decided not to cross he and sat next to her. "Do you think I will let my son be consumed by the dark blood?"

Lucius calmed knowing his wife had a solution, "Well what do you propose we do dear wife?"

Narcissa smirked, Harry now knew where Draco got his smirk from, "Why do you think Bella went insane?" Lucius waited knowing his wife will continue at her own pace, "She was aghast at the knowledge that her blood wasn't pure and performed a dark blood ritual to erase the creature blood." Narcissa looked as if in quiet recollection, "The creature blood of course fought back, it wasn't going to give up so easily."

Lucius looked fascinated and disturbed at the same time, Narcissa continued, "The ritual went wrong, the creature blood defies any change and so they continue to battle for a place still. This is what made her insane. It still happens now, her mind is unable to take on the fight for dominance between blood and ritual. She was pleasant and was capable of witty thought before."

Harry shuddered, knowing he did not want to know what a pleasant Bellatrix was like. He still felt anger at her for killing Sirius, insane or not. Well what a surprise though, Malfoy wasn't a pureblood after all. Harry then looked at the mini-Malfoy and his heart melted when he saw thick fat tears plopping from his wide terrified grey eyes. He sniffled trying to stay quiet and listen to the conversation carrying on.

Narcissa then said with conviction, "I can train Draco, we can teach him to hide it."

"Of course my dear Cissy," He clasped her hand and kissed it, "I don't doubt it at all." He then pointedly looked at the door where Draco was hiding and shared an amused glance with Narcissa before announcing loudly, "Well I have much work to do, see you at dinner."

They both stood and Lucius placed a chaste kiss on Narcissa's lips before striding out of the door opposite to where Draco was hiding. As soon as the door shut, there was a wail, "Mother!" Harry saw the mini-Draco rush across the room with unsteady steps and latch onto Narcissa and start to cry. "I don't…want to be crazy…l-like a-auntie Bella!" He hiccupped and gasped. As the memory faded away, Harry saw Narcissa pick Draco up and smother his face with kisses. Harry smiled sadly, he had never received a mother's affection.

A hand grasped his shoulder, Harry startled having forgotten about the Draco Malfoy from the future. The grasp on his shoulder was comforting Harry realised as they were whisked away to another memory.

Author's notes:

Thank for reading! : )

Please comment and tell me what you think so far. I will be grateful for constructive criticism as well and also please tell me if I have made any mistakes.


End file.
